


Vegeta Kulak Kabarttığında

by Natulcien



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Argo, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien
Summary: Vegeta, iki kadının dedikodusuna kulak misafiri olur.





	1. İlk

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Karakterlerin yapısı sebebiyle hikaye yoğun küfür içermektedir.
> 
> 2 - Dragon Ball henüz yeni girdiğim bir fandom olup, bu bir ısınma ficidir. Bir plot beklemeyiniz, gülmelik, karakterlere alışmalık.

“Ah… Yine başlıyoruz.”

 

Bulma’nın dudakları bu sessiz kelimeler için hareket ettiğinde, kahve makinesindeki koyu sıvıyı mutfak tezgahına dizdiği fincanlara servis etmekle meşguldü. Kahverengi dalların üzerine serpiştirilmiş mavi çiçek desenli, iki adet porselen fincan. Bulma’nın favorileri. Öte yandan, Bulma’nın iç çekmesine sebep misafiri ise, kahve servis etmenin bu kadar uzun sürmemesi gerektiğinin farkında olmadan, konuşmasına kaldığı yerden devam etti.

 

“Onunla ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum Bulma, beni delirtiyor!”

 

Bulma, fincanları tepsiye yerleştirdi, bir kaç adım uzağındaki masaya kadar taşıdı. Birini bir uca, diğerini ise kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş, bacaklarını iki yana açarak bıkkın bir şekilde oturan kadının önüne bıraktı. Kadının “Teşekkürler.” mırıldanmasına, başıyla hafifçe onaylayarak yanıt vermekle yetindi. Tam karşısında kalan sandalyeyi çekti ve oturdu. Tek elini masanın kenarına dayadı ve kahvesinden bir yudum aldı.

 

“Chi Chi? Sorun nedir?”

 

“Bir yıl! Uzaydan döneli bir yıl oldu ve onu sadece toplasan…” Chi Chi, kahvesinden bir yudum aldığı sırada aklından basit bir toplama işlemi yaptı. “Bir ay kadar görebildim! Belki daha bile az!”

 

Bulma, kadının çaresiz ifadesinin karşısında, içinden gelen kıkırdama isteğini bastırdı. Chi Chi’nin içinde bulunduğu hayal kırıklığını eğlenceli bulduğu için değil, hayır. Sadece, tam da tahmin ettiği gibi, Goku’nun dövüşmekten ve yemek yemekten başka bir şeye basmayan kafasının çıkarabileceği absürt bir sorun olduğu için… pekala biraz, çok az komikti.

 

Bu düşünceler zihninde belirdiği anda kendini kötü hissetmekten alıkoyamadı. Chi Chi’yi severdi. Bir kaç ayda bir, bazen daha da nadir, Chi Chi pazara mal götürmek için şehre indiğinde, buluşur, birlikte kahve içerlerdi. Hiç bir zaman yakın kız arkadaş statünde olmasalar da, ikisi de ellerinden enerji ışınları fırlatabilen, yumruklarıyla binaları yıkabilen erkekler arasında kendilerine birbirlerinden farklı şekillerde yer edinebilmiş kadınlardı. Bulma bir mucit, Chi Chi ise savaşçı bir prensesti. Gerçek bir _ prenses. _ Her ne kadar evliliğinden bu yana, dövüşmeyi bir kenara bırakmış ve kendini oğluna adamış olsa da, Bulma, kadının onu istese tek bir hareketle yere serebileceğine emindi. Goku’nun yeni bir teknik öğrenmek için yıllarca ortadan kaybolduğu zamanlarda - ki bunun ne kadar sık gerçekleştiği aşikardı - tek başına çalışıyor, evi geçindiriyor ve bir çocuk yetiştiriyordu. Bir kez bile Bulma’dan, kocasının yakın arkadaşı, dünya üzerindeki en zengin ailenin tek varisinden, maddi yardım istememişti.

 

Bütün bu sebepler ve çok daha fazlası kadına saygı duyması için yeterliydi. 

 

“Ve daha da kötüsü…” Chi Chi, Bulma’nın sessizliğini bozmasını beklemeden devam etti. “Çoğu zaman, Gohan’ı da yanında götürmeye çalışıyor! Onu engellemek için elimden geleni yapıyorum - ama bir Saiyan’a söz dinletmeye çalışmanın ne kadar zor olduğunu tahmin edemezsin!”

 

_ Oh… Bulma çok iyi biliyordu.   _ Hafifçe öksürdü. Bulma, Chi Chi’nin, kocasını neredeyse öldürecek seviyede hastanelik eden bir psikopatla aynı çatı altında - şu an kahve içtikleri çatının ta kendisi - yaşadığından haberi olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Tepkisini tahmin edemediği için, bu konuda sessiz kalmaya karar verdi. Kafası yemek yemek ve antrenman yapmak dışında bir şeylere basmak konusunda Goku ile yarışacak kadar kalın olan küstah herif, muhtemelen şu an Yer Çekimi Odası’nda kendini paralıyordu.

 

“Bulma… Sen Goku’nun en iyi arkadaşlarından birisin! Onu benden çok daha önce tanıdın.”

 

Bu doğruydu. Aralarında abla-kardeş ilişkisinin bir benzerinin zamanla güçlenerek oluşturduğu sağlam bir bağ vardı. Goku’nun, muhtemelen hayatının bir döneminde, boş zamanlarını hareketsiz cisimleri yumruklayarak geçirmemiş tek arkadaşıydı. Hatta Bulma, Goku’nun en iyi arkadaşı olmasa da, bu boşluğu Krillin dolduruyordu, Bulma’nın en iyi arkadaşı Goku’ydu.

 

_ Oh… Kami. En iyi arkadaşı Goku’ydu.  _ Bu gerçeği her defasında fark etmesi, bir kez daha özümsemesi gerekiyordu ve bu kısa aydınlanış anlarından üzülmesi mi yoksa sevinmesi mi gerektiğine karar veremiyordu.

 

“Biliyor musun, zamanında, hatta bazen arada, Goku’yla olan arkadaşlığınızı kıskanmıyor değilim.”

 

***

  
  


Midesi guruldadı.

 

_ Sekiz yüz doksan beş, sekiz yüz doksan altı, sekiz yüz doksan yedi… _

 

Tek elinin üzerinde, diğeri sırtında olduğu halde, dünya yer çekiminin dört yüz katı gücünde baskı oluşturmak için planlanmış metal odada şınav çekmekte olan adam göz ucuyla elektronik ekrandaki saate baktı. Öğlene geliyordu. Acıkmak için henüz erkendi.

 

_ Sekiz yüz doksan sekiz, sekiz yüz doksan dokuz… _

 

Midesi daha sesli ve daha acılı bir şekilde guruldadı. Şınav çektiği kolunun titrediği hissettiğinde fikrini değiştirdi. Dünya denilen bu çamur topunun yemekleri, her ne kadar tatlarında bir kusur bulamasa da, kesintisiz antrenman yapmasını sağlayacak kadar enerji verici değildi.

 

Hayatında yanlış giden her şey gibi, bu da kadının suçuydu. Sesli söylediğinde kulağa komik geleceğinin farkında olmasa, ona kendisine yeterince besinli yemekler sunmadığı için kızabilirdi.

 

_ Dokuz yüz. _

 

Vücudunun, kemiklerinin, her kasının acımasız bir şekilde ezilmesine karşı koyarak dişini sıktı, doğruldu ve kontrol paneline doğru ilerledi. Doğru düğmelere bastığında, odanın hoparlörlerinden kulak tırmalayıcı bir uyarı sesi geldi. Tavana yerleştirilmiş kırmızı ışıklar titredi. Elektronik sesin üç saniyelik geri sayımının ardından tamamı beyaza döndü. Odanın diğer ucundaki kapı tıslayarak otomatik bir şekilde ardına kadar açıldı.

 

Vegeta derin bir nefes aldı. Kollarının kafasının üzerinde esnetti. Kafasını sağa sola yatırarak  kemiklerinin kıkırdama sesini duyduğunda vücuduna bir rahatlama dalgası yayıldı. Kapının yakında, odanın bir köşesinde eşyalarının yığılı olduğu tarafa doğru ilerledi. Dünyalı kadının bıraktığı havluya uzandı.

 

_ Pembe. _

 

Terini kuruladıktan sonra, havluyu omuzunun arkasından havaya attı. Kolunu dirseğinden geriye doğru kırarak, arkasına dönmesi bile gerekmeden süzülmekte olan havluya ufak, tek bir ki enerji topu gönderdi. Kumaş, küle dönüştü. Küller yere döküldü.

 

_ Eğer dünyalı kadın onunla oyun oynama konusunda iddialıysa, yer çekimi odasına bakım yaptığı sırada çıkardığı pisliği temizlemek zorunda kalacaktı. _

 

_ Kimi kandırıyordu ki? Kadın, bir kaç dakika içinde bir temizlik robotu icat edecekti. Eğer henüz etmediyse tabi. _

 

Sırıttığını fark ettiğinde homurdandı. Homurdanmaya devam ederek odadan ayrıldı. Kadının kafasından bir kaç tahta eksik olduğuna emindi, onunla oyun oynamaya, hatta karşı çıkmaya, karşısında tir tir titremek yerine sesini yükseltmeye cüret edebilmesinin bir başka açıklaması yoktu. Bahçeyi geçti. Kadından daha da fazla tahtasının eksik olduğu annesinin selamına, çay teklifine ve çiçeklerin bugün ne kadar güzel koktuğu hakkında başladığı konuşmasına aldırmadan iki yana savrularak açılan otomatik kapıların arasından geçti. Koridor boyunca ilerleyerek mutfağa doğru ilerledi.

 

Kokladı.

 

Kadının artık Capsule Corp’un her köşesinde hissettiği, ancak hala alışamadığı parfümüne karışmış doğal, _ baş döndürücü _ esansı tek değildi. Bir başkasının daha, bir başka insanın, canlının, Kakarot’un kokusunu aldığında durakladı. Gözlerini kapatıp, kısa bir süreliğine odaklandığında, mutfağın olduğu kısımdan gelen iki farklı, zayıf,  _ ki _ hissetti.

 

_ Biri kadına ait.  _ Onun kisini, küçük parmağını oynatması dahi gerekmeden zerrelerine ayırabileceği kadar zayıf olmasına rağmen, tanıyordu. Kilometrelerce öteden ayırabilirdi. 

 

Diğeri, kadınınkinden biraz daha yüksek, açıkça bir savaşçıya ait olmasına rağmen, Kakarot’un enerjisi olamazdı. Güçlendirilmiş halinde olmasa bile, bu kadar zayıf değildi. Eğer özellikle bastırmaya çalışmıyorsa.

 

_ Siktir. Pusu! _

 

Kaşları çatıldı. Kakarot’un, düşük sınıftan olmasına rağmen bir Saiyan savaşçısının pusu kurmak gibi onursuz bir davranış gösterebileceğini düşünmemesine rağmen, bu ihtimali elemek için çok erkendi. Kadın, kendisini haklamak için “Z Dövüşçüleri” adını verdiği değersiz ahmaklar grubundan birini, muhtemelen nedenini bilmediği bir şekilde yatağına almayı kabul ettiği, aralarındaki zayıf, işe yaramaz olanını çağırmış olabilirdi.

 

Odaklanmaya devam etmesine rağmen, ikinci ki hala ona yabancıydı. Tedbiri elden bırakmadı. Bir pusudan korkacak, kaçacak değildi. Onları, kendi planlarında alt edecekti. Duvara yaslandı, enerjisini en düşük seviyeye indirdi ve bir avcının hareketleri ile sessizce açık mutfak kapısına doğru ilerledi.

 

“Biliyor musun, zamanında, hatta bazen arada, Goku’yla olan arkadaşlığınızı kıskanmıyor değilim.”

 

İkinci bir dişinin sesi. Bu sesi bir yerden hatırlıyordu. Kadınınki kadar olmasa da, rahatsız edici bir tınısı vardı.

 

_ Sinir bozucu…  _ Bulma’nın kahkahası mutfakta yankılanarak kulaklarına kadar ulaştı.

 

“Beni mi? Goku’dan? Chi Chi ciddi olamazsın.”

 

_ Chi Chi? Ah. Palyaçonun eşi. _

 

“Bi- biliyorum! Beni yanlış anlama, sandığın gibi değil.”

 

Bu zayıf yaratıkların ona bir pusu kuracak kadar akıllandığını düşünmesinin mi, bu dünyalı kadınların Kakarot’un gerçek, Saiyan ismini kullanmamakta ki ısrarlarının mı yoksa insanların eşlerini karşı cinsten sakınmalarını içeren bu kıskançlık duygusu hakkındaki konuşmanın mı daha utanç verici olduğuna, daha sonra karar verecekti. Mutfak yerine, ambara gitmek için topukları üzerinde döndü. Kakarot’un gönül maceraları hakkındaki bu konuşmayı dinlemektense, çiğ et yemeyi tercih ederdi.

 

“İyi, olmamalı da zaten! Chi Chi, Goku’yu çocukluğundan beri tanıyorum. Birlikte büyüdük, o benim kardeşim gibi.”

 

Durdu.

 

Kakarot’un, bu dünyalılar ile bir çeşit arkadaşlık ilişkisi geliştirdiğini uzun zamandan beri biliyordu ancak, kadın ile ilişkisinin o kadar eskiye dayandığından habersizdi.

 

_ Aşkta ve savaşta her şey mübahtır. _

 

Bu sözü, dünyaya ait kitapta okumuştu. Briefs’lerin kütüphanesinde geçirdiği kısa zaman içerisinde, insan elinden çıkan yapıtların yüzde doksanından fazlasının bir savaşçı için gereksiz bilgiler olduğunu fark etmişti. Ancak nadirde olsa, bir bitkinin kas gevşetici etkileri, farklı dövüş teknikleri ya da katıldığı fikirleri içeren dokümanlar bulabiliyordu.

 

Kararsız kaldığı kısa bir anda, Vegeta kulak kabartmaktan bir zarar gelmeyeceğine karar verdi.

 

“Demek istediğim, ne zaman savaşılacak kötü bir adam olsa, Goku ve diğerleri ile birlikte, sen de gidiyorsun. Gohan bana, sadece Frieza’nın son gelişinde onu görmek için orada olduğunu söyledi. Frieza!”

 

Vegeta, sırtını duvara yasladı. Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. Gözlerini devirdi.

 

Kakarot’un eşi, tıpkı kadın gibi, çok konuşuyordu. Ancak söylediklerindeki doğruluk payı inkar edilemezdi. Kadın insan üstü derecede cesur ve aptaldı. Hayatında doğru düzgün tanıma fırsatı bulduğu Saiyan’ların, Kakarot, Nappa ve Raditz olduğu düşünülürse, kadının düşük seviyede bir Saiyan-İnsan kırması olduğunu dahi düşünebilirdi.

 

_ Eğer zavallıdan da öte derecede zayıf olmasaydı, bu kadın için düşünebileceği - asla ancak yüzüne söylemeyeceği - en büyük iltifat olurdu. _

 

“Bazen deli olduğunu düşünüyorum.”

 

_ Hah. Kakarot kendisinden zeki bir eş edinmişti. Beyin yerine fıstık ezmesi taşıdığı düşünülürse, pek zor olmamış olsa gerekti. Atalarının unutulmuş Tanrı’ları adına, bir eş bulması bile büyük bir mucize olmalıydı. _

 

Vegeta, kadının neşeli kıkırdamalarını duyduğunda irkildi.

 

“Chi Chi, beni şımartıyorsun! Evet dünya üzerinde yaşayan en çekici, en karşı koyulmaz ve en zeki kadın - hatta en zeki insan olabilirim ama -”

 

Vegeta homurdandı. _ Hoyrat kadın. _ Aynı anda, Chi Chi denen dişi de homurdanmıştı ki bu, sesinin duyulmasını engelledi.

 

“ - eğer korkmadığımı düşünüyorsun yanılıyorsun. Namek’teyken şanslıydım, aksiyonun göbeğinde kalmadım çoğu zaman. Ama Vegeta, Krillin’in bulduğu Dragon Ball’ı almak için geldiğinde -”

 

_ Hatırlıyordu. _

 

“Neredeyse kalp krizi geçiriyordum.”

 

_ Hah.  _

 

“Krillin’in arkasına saklandım, sanki beni koruyabilecekmiş gibi!”

 

_ HAHA! HAHAHA! _

 

“O canavara dönüşen, uh... Adını hatırlamıyorum, Frieza askerinin -”

 

_ Zarbon. _

 

“Beni kurtarmak için gelen yakışıklı bir prens olduğunu zannettim!”

 

_ Ugh. _

 

“Vegeta’nın onu gözlerimin önünde öldürüp, Dragon Ball’ı götürmesini izlemek zorunda kaldım!”

 

Vegeta’nın bakışları yavaşça ellerine doğru indi. Savaşırken her zaman taktığı, zırhının vazgeçilemez bir parçası haline gelin beyaz eldivenleri, ellerinde değildi. Tenindeki yaralar, yanıklar ve çok daha fazlası bandajların altında, gözlerine, bir başkasının bakışlarına açıktı. Ellerinde, vücudunda taşıdığı bu izler onun için onur kaynağıydı. Gurur taşıdığı sayısız çarpışmanın kalıntıları. Anıları.

 

Vegeta, hiç birinin, en büyüklerinin, en derinlerinin bile ne zaman, neden kaynaklandığını hatırlamıyordu.

 

_ O kadar… Fazlaydılar ki. _ Şu devasa, zeki, yeşil fillerin hükmettiği balçıktan beter gezegendeki katliamdan mıydı? Hayır yaratıklar ellerini kullanmasını gerektirmeyecek kadar zayıftı. Çöl gezegenindeki kılıçlı kum savaşçıları mı açmıştı? Yoksa Frieza’nın eğitim seanslarından birinden mi? Tek başına antrenman yaptığı sırada gerçekleşmiş bile olabilirdi ve kendine dürüst olması gerekirse, Saiyan’ların bir onur nişanı olarak taşıması gerektiği kafasına defalarca kakılan bu siktiğimin yaraları zerre kadar umurunda değildi.

 

Vegeta’nın ellerinde, eldivenleri yoktu. Eğer olsa bile fark etmezdi, zira eski, Namek’te giydiği çiftin nerede olduğuna dair hiç bir fikri yoktu. 

 

Hatırladığı tek bir şey varsa o güne ait, Zarbon, avuçları arasında son nefesini verdiği sırada ne kadar iyi hissettiğiydi.

 

Uzun, Vegeta’nın düşüncelerinde kaybolmasına sebep olacak kadar uzun süren sessizliği, Chi Chi bozdu.

 

“Ve şimdi aynı adamla aynı evde yaşıyorsun…”

 

_ Tsk. _

 

“Oh… Biliyorsun.”

 

“Evet.”

 

“Kızgın mısın?”

 

“B- Bilmiyorum. Bulma, sana evine hangi cani seri katili davet edip edemeyeceğini söyleyebilecek kadar yakın olmadığımızı biliyorum. Açıkçası, ne kadar yakın olsak bile bir fark yaratmayacaktır. Dik kafalının tekisin.”

 

_ Bir de bana sor. _

 

“Yine de, Vegeta hakkında… Dikkatli ol. Kızgın değilim ama -”

 

“Ama endişelisin.”

 

“Oh - Chi Chi! Benim için endişeleniyor olman çok tatlı. Ama korkacak bir şey yok! Pekala… Vegeta dünya üzerindeki en sakin, en geçimli, en dengeli insa - canlı sayılmaz-”

 

_ Kevaşe. _

 

“Ama Vegeta’nın da orada olacağını bildiğim için Frieza’yı görmeye gittim.”

 

Vegeta’nın kaşları çatıldı. Kadının her defasında onu bir kez daha hayrete düşüren kafanın içerisinden neler geçiyordu? Onu koruyacağı gibi saçma sapan bir düşünceye kapılmamıştı, öyle değil mi? Ya da kendisini evine aldığı için ona borçlu hissedeceğini?  _ Hah! _

 

“Bulma… Anladığımı zannetmiyorum. Vegeta’nın - seni… uh?”

 

“Oh, hayır, hayır. Sadece… Nasıl anlatacağımı ya da neden böyle düşündüğümü bilmiyorum ama eğer Frieza’nın saldırma şansı olsaydı, Vegeta’nın ona meydan okuyacağından emindim.”

 

_ Elbette. Pekala son savaşımız pek istediğim gibi gitmemiş olabilir. Ancak kavgadan kaçacak değilim! _

 

“En azından uzaklaşabileceğim kadar karmaşa yaratırdı.”

 

_ Bu plan sadece zekice değil, aynı zamanda sinsice. Etkileyici. _

 

“Göstermekten veya söylemekten kesinlikle hoşlanmasa da, kendine has kuralları var… Bir çeşit onur kodu gibi.”

 

_ Onurlu Saiyan ırkınının prensi olarak! _

 

“Evet dünyanın kendi etrafında döndüğünü düşünüyor olabilir ama -”

 

_ Çünkü dönüyor. Çünkü eğer dönmezse tek bir hareketimle tuzla buz edebilirim. _

 

“Bu bir çeşit savunma mekanizması.”

 

_ Savunma mı? Savunmaya ihtiyacım olduğunu mu zannediyor bu küçük orosp- _

 

“Ayrıca burada kalmasının iyi yanları da var.”

 

_ Peh. Benimle aynı çatı altında hayatta kalabilmek bile başlı başlına bir onur. _

 

“Tam bir içim su.”

 

_ Su - Ne? Namekliler? Ne? _

 

“O kendini beğenmiş kıçını yatağıma atıp, eşofmanlarının altında sakladığı aleti bütün bir gece boyunca sürmek için -”

 

Kulaklarına kadar kızaran, bunun farkında olan ve farkında olmaktan nefret eden Vegeta’nın zihninde, yer çekimi odasının patlamadan önce çıkardığına benzer alarm zilleri çalıyordu. Sahip olduğu iradenin tamamını sessiz olmak, enerjinin bütününü ise oradan olabildiğince uzaklaşmak için kullanırken, kendine ve kadına, kadının hoyratlığına ve cesaretine ettiği küfürlerin haddi hesabı yoktu.

 

_ Beni - Ben - Bir oyuncak gibi - Ben.. Kadın - O - Lanet olsun! Eğer istediği… Kim kimi bütün gece - Bunu diğer dişinin yanında söylediğine inanamıyorum! Kadınlar! Bir daha… bir daha bunu yaparsam Frieza’nın - Ah! _


	2. İkinci ve Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bir daha asla.

Vegeta, birlikte antrenman yapmak için Trunks’ı almak üzere, oğlunun odasına yönelmişti ki, karısının mutfaktan gelen sesi ile durdu. Kaşları istemsizce çatıldı. Duraksadı ve aralık kapının önünden geçip gitmek yerine, kulak kabartmaya karar verdi.

 

“Süper Saiyan Blue?”

 

Chi Chi’nin gözleri korku ve şaşkınlıkla ardına kadar açıldı.

 

“Süper Saiyan İki? Sadece… Normal Süper Saiyan?”

 

Chi Chi hızlı bir şekilde kafasını iki yana salladı. 

 

_ Karısı ne sikimden bahsediyordu? Bir başkasına _ \- kokladı -  _ Kakarot’un eşine gücünün sırlarını mı veriyordu? Bunca zaman Kakarot için mi çalışıyordu! Ajanlık yapıyordu! Keva-  _

 

Vegeta’nın düşünceleri, bir öfke patlamasına dönüşmeden önce, Bulma’nın çıkardığı bir kıkırdama ve sesi ve devam ettiği soru yağmuruyla bölündü.

 

“İ - inanmıyorum. Hadi ama, Chi Chi, en azından,  _ en azından  _ havada süzülürken denedin, öyle değil mi? Sana bunu denemeni yıllar önce söylemiştim!”

 

_ Ne? _

 

Chi Chi, başını sert bir şekilde masaya gömdü. “Beni düşürdü…” diye mırıldandı.

 

“Ne?”  _ Ne? _

 

Bulma, derinlerden gelen gülme isteğini zor bastırdı. Vegeta, endişeli ses tonunun arkasındaki kahkahayı neredeyse duyabiliyordu.

 

“Chi Chi, sen ciddi misin? İyi misin? Yaralandın mı? Bir şey oldu mu?”

 

“Hayır hayır iyiyim… O kadar yukarıdan değil zaten. Uzun zaman önce oldu zaten.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Sen tavsiye ettikten sonra denemek istedim. Düşene kadar her şey normal gidiyordu - ”

 

_ Neyi tavsiye ettikten sonra? Karısının uçamadığından… yüzde yetmiş dokuz emindi. Pekala, en az kendisi kadar hızlı, dayanıklı bir uzay aracı geliştirmek, onun için elinin kiriydi, ancak uçmak? Bulma arkasından insan deneyleri mi yapıyordu, kendi üzerinde? Kendini geliştirmek için? Onun, bir Saiyan’ın asilinin seviyesine erişebilmek için! Ve deneylerine Kakarot’un eşini de mi alet etmişti? Pekala, bu sefer her ne geliştiriyorsa ilk olarak diğer kadının üzerinde denemesi gerekliydi, kendisinin değil! Ah… Karısının zekasına hayrandı, ancak en iyi kendisi bilmeliydi ki evrendeki hiç bir teknoloji -  _

 

“ - yine de hakkını vermem gerekli. Şimdiye kadar yaptığımız en iyi seksti.”

 

Vegeta, vücudundaki kanın tümünün beynine, yanaklarına ve kulaklarına hücum ettiğini hissetti.  _ Ne? _

 

_ Oh hayır. Hayır. Bu konuşmanın kalanına tanık olmak istiyorum, hayır.  _ Vegeta az önce duyduğunu, unutmak için kafasını duvara kaç kere çarpması gerektiğini hesaplayarak, sessiz ancak hızlı adımlarla mutfağın açık kapısından uzaklaştı.  _ Hayır. Ugh. Beynimi sikiyim. Bir daha o kadınların aralarında ne konuştuklarını dinlersem eğer... _


End file.
